Chapter 38 - Ash’s Training Day
The next morning Ash was up bright and early and after he took a quick shower he went into the kitchen where he joined Tanza, Misty. Eria, and Brock. "Well look who's up bright and early." greeted Misty "Yea...today I’m going to train and take my battling style to the next level." exclaimed Ash “What do you mean?” asked Brock as he handed Ash a plate of food. “I’m going to do a little training today so I can become stronger...a whole lot stronger than I am.” stated Ash as he began to eat. “I see...so where’s this coming from?’ asked Tanza “Well let’s just say I’ve had a serious bit of motivation since I’ve been here in the Jetix Region.” replied Ash Just then Pikachu, Aquilion, Infernape, and Saurava all ran into the kitchen and greeted Ash. Tanza got up and fixed them all a plate, before sitting it down on the floor so that they could eat. After they had finished eating Ash and his pokémon teleported outside where they saw Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Zigzigs were running around playing with two another pokémon that Ash had not seen before. One was a small brown deer like pokémon, grass green spot's on it's body and a grass green mane with a small flower in the to of it's mane. The other one was a small almost tan like mouse pokémon with a green belly, face, ear's and a green leaf like tail, it also had a small red spot under it's right ear. "I've never seen those pokémon before. Let's see what the pokédex said about them." said Ash as he held his pokédex up at them. "Mistlee the Grass Fawn Pokémon…Mistlee is a wild life pokémon that lives’ mainly in heavily wooded area's. As it grows the mistletoe rooted in the creatures main grows as well. Volery the Berry Mouse Pokémon…This pokémon is very friendly and very curious. It love's nothing more than to play and look for dropped or discarded berry's." said The pokédex "Pika." greeted Kachu as he ran up to Ash and his pokémon. "Pi.” waved Pikachu "Good morning Kachu. Where is Timothy?" asked Ash Kachu pointed to the lake and he saw Timothy out over the water floating in a deep meditation like when he was in Darkness Cave. "Hay Timothy!" shouted Ash as he ran up to the edge of the lake. Ash watched as Timothy opened his eye and stood up, before he started floating over the water toward him. "What's up?" asked Timothy "Well last night I was up for awhile thinking about what you said and I want you to start training me now." replied Ash looking at Timothy. "I told you that I would train you after you got your third badge. Why should I start training you now?" asked Timothy as he turned around toward the lake. "Well to be honest ever since I got to the Jetix region I’ve been feeling kind of useless and helpless. Every time we get into a big battle with someone I can't really do anything to help anyone out. And even though I can use aura I can't use it properly, so that's why I’m asking you to train me. So that I can rise to the occasion and protect my friends and pokémon." stated Ash as he got down on his knee in front of Timothy like a student would bow to his master. "So you want me to train you so that you can rise up to the occasion." snickered Timothy "What's so funny?" wondered Ash "Oh it's nothing, but Ash knowing how to use your power's and knowing how to use you power's properly are two different thing's." replied Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Ash confused. Timothy looked at Ash for a few minutes, before he turned around toward the water and looked at its clear blue surface. "Well first I’ll show you how to use your power, but when you get your third gym badge then I’ll really show you how to use your power properly. Now are you ready?" asked Timothy "Yes." nodded Ash Timothy turned around and saw the determination in Ash's eye's to become stronger burn like the fire of the sun itself. "Alright Ash you've gained my interest, so let's start now, but let me tell you something Ash. Since I’m training you and if anytime you start to doubt your ability's no matter where I’m at, I’ll make sure to knock some sense into you. You got that." declared Timothy as he held his fist up at Ash. "Alright." agreed Ash "Alright first I’m going to teach you how to use aura. I'm going to show you first then I want you to try.” said Timothy "Ok." nodded Ash as Timothy raised his right hand. "First up we're going to let you practice using it so follow me into the water." ordered Timothy as he walked into the water with Ash behind him. "Chu." smiled Pikachu as he ran off to play with the other pokémon. "Alright first I’m going to teach you FMkasu which is how to focus your aura. Now take a few deep breath's to relax all the tension in your body so that you become completely calm. Next close your eye's and feel the energy flowing over your body like a waterfall. Last try focusing it to your hand and releasing it into the water. Since your a still a beginner this should cause a rippling effect." explained Timothy as he held out his hand toward the water and it started to ripple. "Alright I’ll try." nodded Ash He held his out his hand toward the water and started to concentrate causing the water to ripple a few minutes later. "I did it!” exclaimed Ash Just then on the land Misty, Eria, and Brock all appeared in a flash of light under a tree. They noticed Ash and Timothy standing in the water edge and they walked toward them. "So what's going on out here?" asked Eria "Well I’m teaching Ash how to use his aura." replied Timothy "How's he doing so far?" asked Tanza "Well we just started and the first part is already over." replied Timothy "That's good. Guess I'll watch you train." said Eria and she sat down in a chair. "Me too." agreed Misty as she sat down on the ground. "I guess well be here for awhile. Apaton, Steelix, Fortress come on out and get a little exercise!“ shouted Brock as he threw up his pokéballs and all of his pokémon appeared. "Yea that's a good idea. Hicamp, Corsola, Starmie come on out!” shouted Misty as she threw up her pokéballs and her pokémon appeared. "Come on out Clefairy!” shouted Eria as she threw up her pokéball and her pokémon appeared. "Now Ash it's time to teach you Kon'nan. This is where I'll teach you how to make your aura harder. Basically once you learn how to harden your aura you can use move's like aura sphere, create barrier's or whatever else. So far you've been using it off of sheer force, but practicing this enough will allow you to use it like a reflex." noted Timothy He then raised up his hand and created a ball of yellow energy, before he threw it across the water. "Now you try." motioned Timothy Ash nodded his head as he raised up his hand and started to focus his aura into the palm of his hand. "Now focus." said Timothy Ash focused harder and a few minute's later a white energy ball formed in his hand and he threw it across the water. "Alright Ash way to go!” cheered Eria "Keep it up!” cheered Misty "Not bad Ash. You completed the first two lesson's in less than an hour." complimented Timothy "Thanks‘." nodded Ash "Listen up Ash...to be honest right about now Kon’nan would usually be the last lesson I would show anybody, but how about I show you one more?” asked Timothy “Ok.” nodded Ash “Alirght…I’ll throw in a special lesson for you. Lesson three which is Dengen o ireru. In this lesson I'm basically going to teach you how to power up." stated Timothy "Alright I'm ready." nodded Ash "Ok! There are two different way's to do this, but today your going to learn the second along with its benefits and its side effect's." explained Timothy He turned around an walked out onto the water, then turned back around and crouch like he was about to attack something. "Normally aura can't be seen by the normal human eye, except when it's being used in a attack, if the person using it has become extremely powerful or if it a special ability. Now watch carefully because I can only show you this one." smiled Timothy "Uh-oh you might want to brace yourself." stated Eria "Why?" asked Misty "Now you have to concentrate on releasing the energy from the cell's in your body. Think of this as being hit by Pikachu's electrical attack how your body start's to tingle after you've been hit and once you have that sensation." explained Timothy All of a sudden Ash noticed the water beneath Timothy began to ripple and the wind began to pick up. "What is he doing?" asked Brock "He's showing his power some." replied Eria "Then you pull that power!" shouted Timothy as he started to yell and stared to glow with a yellow energy surrounding him. Just a yellow energy erupted from Timothy knocking Ash back from the lake side. The wind began to blow harder like a powerful stormed had moved in knocking both Brock and Misty to the ground. "What the!" shouted Misty "Keep it going Timothy!” cheered Eria "No way!" shouted Brock Suddenly the wind stopped blowing allowing Ash, Misty and Brock to get back to their feet. They then looked at Timothy and they were astounded to see him surrounded with a yellow almost golden colored energy. "Now Ash listen up and listen up good. There are two serious effect's when your a aura guardian and you try to power up using Dengen o ireru." noted Timothy "What's that?" asked Ash "One is that if you use it for to long you become completely exhausted, but this is usually unavoidable so technically I don't think it's to bad." shrugged Timothy "You big dummy." snickered Eria "But the second one it is. Drawing to much of this energy is taking energy directly from your cell's. Take to much and you will die." noted Timothy as he landed on the ground as the yellow energy disappeared. All of a sudden when Timothy landed on the ground his body started to crackle with electrical energy and he fell to his knee's. "Are you ok?" asked Misty as they ran up to him. "Yea...the reason I can't show you my power often is because like a Pikachu's Volt Tackle or a Take Down attack I take allot of damage each time." panted Timothy "I see so you take recoil damage each time you use your power's." said Brock "Well Ash you keep on training and I think I'll take me a dirt nap." smiled Timothy as he fell face first into the dirt unconscious. "Hay Eria is he going to be ok?" asked Ash "Yea, but showing you as much power as he did it took allot out of him. Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Lucaria, Pikachu, Infernape can you all come help us move Timothy into the tent?" asked Eria All the pokémon nodded their head, walked over, helped pick him up and moved him into his tent. "Man he fell's like he weigh's a ton." noted Ash "Well Ash let's see if you can finish that lesson." urged Eria "We'll see." smiled Ash Misty and Eria walked back over to their chairs and sat down as Ash ran back out into the water to continue his training. "Hay Eria how well do you know Timothy?" asked Misty "Only about 3 or 5 year's, but my oldest brother and sister know him better. He's something like another older brother to me, but only to a small point." snickered Eria “What do you mean?” wondered Misty “That's a very interesting point, but tt’s nothing important.” snickered Eria "How many sister's and brother's do you have?" asked Misty "I have three sister's and one brother, but I'm the youngest of the group. What about you? Do you have any sister's or brother's?" asked Eria "Yea I have three older annoying sister's." replied Misty "Hay Brock what about you?" asked Eria "Yea I have three younger brother's and four younger sister's." nodded Brock They looked at Pikachu, Kachu, Infernape, Saurava and Aquilion all cheering Ash on at the water's edge. "Hay how long have you known Ash?" asked Eria "Basically since he first became a pokémon trainer. He was running from a flock of Spearow and he high jacked my bike to get away. I later found my bike burned to a crisp so I followed him until he got me a new bike. Come to think about it it's was funny now that I think about it." giggled Misty "Misty can I ask you a personal question?" asked Eria "Uh sure." nodded Misty "What do you honestly think about Ash?" asked Eria "Hmm...well he's a determined trainer, strait forward, honest and he usually will put the safety of other's first before his on safety, but at time's he can be childish and act like a real brat." noted Misty "Sound's like you know Ash very well." laughed Eria as Misty started to blush. She looked out at Ash as he continued to try and complete the lesson that Timothy had shown him. She knew that this training that Ash wanted to go through with had something to do about how he said he had been feeling lately. Whatever the case she was happy that he had something to focus his mind on and lift him up from the thoughts that kept him down. ………………………………......... Later that night deep under the waters of Wolong Hai pokémon scurried around in a cavern cleaning it. "Alright everybody we're just about done." announced Timothy Timothy walked around the pokémon cleaning cavern, before he turned around and looked at a large golden scaled figure laying motionless in the middle of the cavern. "Pika...Pi." noted Kachu as he walked up to Timothy. "I know Kachu...I'm strong, but I'm just not strong enough right now.” shrugged Timothy “Chu…Pi…Pi…Pikachu.” replied Kachu “Yeah, but it’s something I’m missing though I’m not sure what it is right now.“ shrugged Timothy “Chu...Pikachu...Pika...Pi.” replied Kachu “I don't know...it may be because she's a dragon, but whatever the case nothing I use seems to work on her.” shrugged Timothy Timothy turned around and looked at the large gold scaled dragon it laid fast asleep in the center of the cavern. He walked up to the dragon and sat his hand on its side as it expanded and deflated with every breath it took. “Don't worry Ji'irik as your protector I will protect you and farther more...I will find a way to cure you one day. That’s a promise." assured Timothy ………………………………. Meanwhile that night Ash, Misty, Brock, Tanza and Eria where all sitting around the table in the kitchen eating. "So Ash how did your training go?" asked Tanza "Not to good. This last part is tough." yawned Ash "Look's like it took allot out of you." nodded Brock "Yea I guess so...I haven't felt this tired before. I guess I'll turn in early tonight." yawned Ash and he finished eating. "Well I'm going to watch a little TV before I go to bed." said Brock "Well I'm going to go sit in the hot tube." said Eria "I'm going to play video game's for a bit." said Tanza "I might watch television for a bit like Brock." said Misty “Alright then.” nodded Ash as he got up and left out of the kitchen and went into his room. To Be Continued.......................... Category:Season 1 Content